The Ghost Of You and Me
by StarLite Wind
Summary: Alright, this is my first song fic .; Be nice and review.


The Ghost of You and Me  
  
Disclaimer: Alright I don't own these chacaters and if you steal them I don't care.   
(A/n:) This is a fic where Tai is thinking about the obvious person in Digimon. So just read and I promise it is a good fic. Brings a tear to your eye. Maybe anyway.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Tai walked down the street kicking a rock. He was feeling kinda down and didn't know why. Actually, he did know why, he just didn't want to admit it. ' Why should I care?' he thought, 'She doesn't even like me in that way. Right? Of course I am."  
  
What am I suppose to do with all these blues?  
  
'You even told her you wanted to be just friends so don't go changing your mind' He scolded himself.  
  
Haunting me everywhere, no matter what I do.  
  
Tai walked by a Flower shop and smiled. A lady was passing out flowers and noticed Tai staring inside her shop. She smiled and walked to him and handed him a reddish/brown rose. Tai looked at it then at the lady. She smiled to him. "You seem alittle down. This flower might cheer you up." Tai smiled and took the flower. "Thank you, miss." He began to walk away and she called after im. "I hope you find what your looking for!"  
  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow, Ican't let go when will the night be over?  
  
Tai looked up at the night sky and sighed(A/n did that sound funny?) He remembered a time where they held a night dance in a park somewhere and the moon had been full just like the one he was staring at. He smiled when he remembered dancing with a girl. Sora. She was wearing a red dress and looked so beatiful in the moonlight. Tai was afraid to ask her to dance but she smiled and walked to him and asked why he was staring. He blushed and they ended up dancing together for almost the whole night. "Thanks Tai." She had said. "I felt a little weird coming to this dance and you made me feel better. You're a good frend."  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you and baby there isn't room for what you put me through. It isn't love, it's robbery, I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.  
  
Tai drank a soda and cluched it in his fist when he was done. ' Friend. That's what she called me. Nothing more then a friend.' Tai through his soda can into a nearby trash can and looked up at the buildings. Then he heard yelling and looked to see two people arguing. A girl with light brown hair was yelling at her boyfriend and began to walk away. The guy stood there looking at her disappear into the crowd.   
  
Seen alot of broken hearts just sailing by.  
  
'What are you waiting for you idiot? Go after her!' Tai yelled in his head at the guy. For awhile the man just stood there, then he looked u and ran after the girl. "Soral wait up!" (A/n Icouldn't think of a another name. It's pronouced "Soar- Well. Ok?) Tai looked at the guy run after the girl and sighed. 'He could do it. So why can't I?'  
  
Phantom ships lost at sea, one of them is mine.  
  
Tai walked by the park and got another soda. The man looked at him. "You ok kid? You look alittle blue." Tai shook his head." Nah,I"m fine." Tai handed the guy his money but the guy shook his head. "Keep it. It's on the house." Tai smiled and said thank you and walked away. The guy called out to him also. "Tell her kid! Before it's too late!" Tai stopped and looked back. He drank his soda and walked away. He looked at the sky again and frowned.   
  
Raising my glass I sink a toast to the mid-night sky, I wonder why the strs don't sem to guide me.  
  
' I don't even like her. So why should I care about her? I don't like her at all. No, I love her.' "Hey mister! Look out!" Tai looked up.  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you and baby there isn't room for what you put me through, it isn't love, it' robbery, I'm leeping with the ghost of you and me.  
  
Tai looked up just in time to catch a soccer ball. He looked at it and smiled. Then alittle girl came up to him and smiled. She had on a baby-blue helmet and her hair was short she was wearin a green dress with blue jeans under it. 'Cute' Tai thought. She looked at Tai apologetic. "Sorry mister. I'm new at soccer and I don't know yet how to kick and controll the ball." Tai smiled and began to kick the ball up and down with his knee. The girl looked in awe. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon. I was just like you but now look what a little time and practiced did for me." He tossed the ball to her and she caught it. "Thank you. I know it takes time. It took forever for me to get used to tennis. That's my favorite sport other than soccer."  
  
The ghost of you and me. When will it set me free?  
  
Tai gasped and thought. He smiled and began to walk off. "No kid, thank you." Tai looked at his watch. 'Yes 9:45! She's still there. I get it now! The little girl with her helmet and soccer,tennis, the flower, the guy who rn after the girl! These are all aiming me towards Sora! I'll tll her I love her and she love me. What have I got to lose?'  
  
I hear the voices call.

****

  
  
'She should be working in the flower shop still. Ihope I'm not too late' Tai ran even faster.  
  
Following footsteps down the hall.**  
**  
Tai made it to the flower shop and smiled as he looked through the window.  
  
Trying to save what's left of my hart and soul.  
  
Tai's smile turned into a rown as he looked in. Sora was behind the cash register,laughing.  
Luaghing because here was someone tellin her jokes. Matt.  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you, and baby there isn't room for what you put me through, it isn't love it's robbery, I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.  
  
Tai smiled and put the flower in the key hole as he took one last look at Sora through the door window. 'As long as she's happy.'   
The End**  
  
::::Awwwwwwwwww! How sad, Right? He finally gets the guts to tell Sora he loves her and she shoots him down without realizing it. So what do you think? Please tell me!:::::::**


End file.
